A Deam Come True
by Tori Hanson
Summary: Happy's Niece finally after a long time go to him for help with family and drama. What he didn't expect was that she was pregnant. He and everyone else will try to do everything in their power to protect her and her child. Rated M just in case bad language and other things. On Hold trying to make sure that it's a good one. please stay tune. Also writing another story might be easy


**AN: TO ALL THOSE OUT THERE PLEASE BE KIND TO ME ABOUT THIS ONE. THIS WILL BE MY FIRST SONS OF ANARCHY SO IT MAY HAVE SOME ERRORS IN IT. IF SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND THEN LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE IT. NO FLAMES PLEASE THEY TEND TO BE CRUEL OR JUST MEAN. JUNIPER IS PREGNANT TOO SO IF I NEED TO FIX SOME THINGS LET ME KNOW. THERE MORE THEN LIKELY BE TARA BASHING AND JAX'S CAN'T STAND HER. I will be switching from juniper to Junie or any other versions of her name through out the story just to let you know. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY OR MY OTHER TWO LET ME KNOW.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM SONS OF ANARCHY. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC CHARACTERS. ^_^**

**JAX/JUNIPER LOHMAN(OC/NIECE TO HAPPY)  
JUICE/LOLA MCKNIGHT(OC)  
TIG(ALEX)/RUBY(RUE) WYATT(OC)  
CHIBS(FILIP)/VIVIEN(VIVI) WAYNE(OC)  
HAPPY/CLOVER(CLOV) MATHEWS(OC)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Juniper was driving at normal speed away from Tacoma, Washington when out of no where a car hit the back of her car hard enough that she lost control of the car making it go into a ditch. The person who hit her car took off when they noticed that someone was coming down the road. Juniper started to try and move but thought she heard someone coming up so she faked being unconscious hoping that they would leave her alone. When no one came up to the car and after a while. Juniper decided to get out of the car and make her way up to her way up the ditch. When she was all the way up there and looked around.

She sighed with great relief putting her hands on her big belly when she saw that no one was there now. After a couple of minutes she pulled out her cellphone and pulled up her uncles number hitting send. When it was done ringing he finally picked up saying," Hey June-bug, what's up?"

" I need you to come and get me, Uncle Happy. Someone ran me off the road from the looks of it hoping to kill me and I'm not that far from Charming. Please, my cars in a ditch." Juniper said while trying to resist the crying which if she was going to be honest with herself was a losing battle.

" I'm on my way with some friends so don't panic, okay star." Happy said as he and the others were getting out the door hanging up his cellphone.

Juniper was beginning to get a little nervous but knew that her Uncle Happy was on his way and that she was going to be safe. The one thing she didn't know was how she was going explain her being pregnant. Because if she knew her Uncle at the very least half as well as she thought she did. It wasn't going to end well for the J.C. because Happy was going to kill him. As she was thinking about this she heard the motors from a car and quiet a few motor cycles.

When Happy and the others reached her Juniper went up to him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him. She couldn't hug him very close because of her bulging belly but that didn't seem to matter to either of them but Happy pulled back and looked at her.

He Then for the first time really looked at her noticing that she had a hug belly." Junie, What the hell happen to you?"

" My now Ex boyfriend had been cheating on me and trying to beat me into submission while also doing somethings he shouldn't have been doing. About three months ago I found I was pregnant and I didn't want raise my child with him the way he is so I told him that I was leaving him and going to you because I knew you would help me. He flipped out and tried to beat me worse then he normally did but I was able to get away from him. But do you want to know the worst part about this whole thing, is that my so called mother was the one sleeping with him and helping him with ever illegal thing he was doing and the night I left she was trying to help him beat me too." Juniper explained never taking her eyes off of any of the people in front of her. She noticed that they each had looks of hated and disgust at what had happened.

" Don't worry about that anymore, June-bug." Happy said as he began to try and calm down then asked," Do you have anything on what they did if so that will make it even easy for them to be taken down."

It was Juniper's turn to smile despite all that had happened to her," Yeah I happen to have every last bit of info on their activities. Not that they ever knew that for some odd reason they thought I was stupid enough not to notice things but you know what that works in my favor."

" You know that your mother or as what I like to call her the local bitch, Which is the most friendly thing I can call her right now. Anyways like I was saying the bitch is done for and so is that stupid little fucker. I will make sure of it personally because if there is one thing that is the worst of the worst when it comes to me is hurting my family. It can be a very dangerous thing to do." Happy said as he began to take her hand is his and lead her over to Gemma, who was standing quietly by the car.

" Junie, This is Gemma Morrow. She is the one that you will be riding with since I figured that you might not be up to riding on a bike at the time before I got a look at you. Now I know you are defiantly aren't up too it." Happy said while then introducing her to everyone else there. She Looked at all of them with a slight nervousness but knew that her Uncle wouldn't bring them with him if they couldn't be trusted. So she tried to keep herself calm and smiled a small smile at them.

" Hi everyone, nice to meet you all. I hope we'll be friends" Juniper said with that smile never leaving her face.

" Baby girl I think I speak for all of us when I say we will be more then friends. More like family is what we will all be." Gemma said when she pulled Juniper into a tight enough hug but not enough to hurt her.

Juniper felt more tears running down her face when she pulled back and said," Thanks I could really use more family. Especially with who I have for a mother and to be honest I am going to crush her and the stupid fucker as my Uncle Happy has started calling him. When I am done with them there will be nothing left of them"

" Damn little girl you are just like you Uncle in that regard. The never forgive mentality is there in both of you. Happy Says he learned that from his older brother and I am going to take a guess you learn it from you dad too. " Tig said with a slight smirk on his face looking like a kid in a candy store.

Junie then gave a smirk worthy of both her Uncle and father saying," Well of course I'm like my Uncle because he taught me everything I know. Because my father never got the chance to teach me. He died when I was really young."

Gemma than took June's hand in hers and led her to the passengers side of the car and got her settled in. Once that was done. She we to the driver side and looked at the others and said in a tone that left no room for argument," We are going to take her to the hospital so that she can be looked at and make sure she and the baby are good to go."

The others nodded and all got on their bikes starting the engines taking off. There are four in the front and three behind Gemma and didn't take long for them to get to the hospital and once they were inside one of the doctors came up to them and take Junie to an examining room.

**AN:IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY OR MY OTHER TWO LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
